the_seven_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko Nano
''"Stop being so independent! You can't do everything alone, Kolero!" ''-Niko to Kolero Description Niko is a brown haired angel with brown wings and white streak in his hair. Unlike the rest of his family who have green eyes he has brown. In Cat Chronicles he is shown as a brown cat with a white streak on his back and a cyan bow on his neck. Information Name: Niko Nano Sex: Male Status: Alive Age: 16 (as of Wrath), 18-19 (As of Despair), 24ish (As of Despair Epilogue) Species: Angel Father: Zerachiel Mother: Delia Brother: Marco Grandfather: Sabriah Grandmother: Soma Nephew: Stamu Nieces: Raque, Maria Sister in Law: Sania Barns Significant Other: Chaz (formerly) Kolero Sons: Daraku, Emory In the Books Wrath: Niko first appears at his family's shop assisting Kolero and the angel eventually develops quite a crush on the devil. Niko then seems very close with Kolero and when it is revealed Kolero is a devil, Niko only pretends to hate him. Niko's behavior around Kolero is further proven as the Kolero is sent to a holding cell and Niko visits him. The pair is forced to spend the night together and Niko sleeps by Kolero. Niko leaves the next morning with his devil hating grandmother, Soma. Niko is later brought back into the story as he saves Kolero from the envy fire. Kolero in return pulls Niko out of the flames, saving him. Kolero only tells himself that Niko must be saved. Niko returns again after he and his horse, Excalibur, find Kolero and Supak after being attacked by Tatter and Shatter. Niko partially declares his love for Kolero but Kolero doesn't notice. Niko appears again when Kolero spies on him. Niko is shown to live with Killian currently and he takes care of Marco's fish. It is also revealed that Niko cares greatly for Marco and misses him dearly. Niko admits he loves someone, and heavily implies that he is referring to Kolero, however Kolero doesn't get the hints. Eventually Niko grows frustrated with Killian and runs off. Niko pulls open his diary and Kolero reads about Niko's feelings on Marco. Niko is suddenly attacked by an intruder and he discovers it to be Kolero. He is shocked at first and believes Kolero is there to kill him but Kolero denies it. Niko is confused at how he got to his room and Kolero responds by stating that Aker sent him. Niko accepts this and awkwardly confesses his love for Kolero, but he still doesn't get the hint. Killian the appears and Niko shoves Kolero in a closet. Niko claims that he isn't having sex, but Killian doesn't believe him. He comes in and they talk about feelings. Niko is somewhat nervous but hints at his crush on Kolero. Eventually Killian leaves and Niko tries to convince Kolero to stay. Kolero refuses, but Niko is able to get him to ally with him and meet him later. It is implied that Niko does this so he can try to confess his love for Kolero again. Kolero leaves and mentions Niko a couple times, finally realizing that Niko may have a crush on him. More Coming Soon Trivia *It is confirmed that Niko was very angry at Kolero for the murder of his brother but he forgave him as Marco wanted that. *Niko grew up in his grandmother's care after his mother died and Zerachiel was promoted. *Niko secretly hates Sabri. *Niko's white streak is very sensitive and only exists to display imperfections in his being and his destiny. *Niko's sexuality is homosexual. This wasn't always the case as he was going to end up with Taylor but the creator changed it as they didn't believe Niko was really into females. *Niko's closeness with Marco was modeled after their creator's sibling relationship. *The creator toyed around with idea of Niko and Marco being half siblings but the idea was quickly shot down. *Niko's name wasn't always Niko. His name was originally Nika and he was named after his creator's cousin. Niko's name was changed to Niko after a draft of the book had his name misread as Niko. The name stuck. *As Nika, he was originally evil and the main antagonist. This was changed when he got the more innocent name Niko.